


Whumptober 2020 - 26 - Blindness

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Kiryuu Daigo/Ian Yorkland
Kudos: 4





	Whumptober 2020 - 26 - Blindness

Ian was thrown into a wall, head cracking against it. He struggled to push himself back up but soon fell, holding his head. 

After a few minutes, Daigo knelt beside him, “Hey, are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” Ian finally opened his eyes and tried to look at King. He reached out slowly, trying to find his friend, “King.. I can’t see.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can kind of see shadows, but everything is dark and I don’t know..”

“Alright, let’s get you back to the base.” Daigo wrapped his arm around Ian and led him carefully back. 

Daigo sat him at a table and they were quiet for a few minutes before Ian frowned, “Where are the others?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of them.”

“King, please.”

Daigo sighed, “They were taken.”

Ian stopped, “We have to find them.”

“You’re in no condition to do that. Just rest.”

Ian closed his eyes, resting his head on the table.

After a while, Daigo returned, “You hungry?”

Ian shrugged, turning his head toward the voice.

“We should probably get you to a doctor, honestly,” Daigo assessed.

“I’ll be fine, focus on saving the others.”

Daigo crouched beside Ian, “You’re important to me, okay? I won’t just ignore you for the others. We’ll find a way to do this together, alright?”

Ian nodded slowly before he felt a soft kiss on his forehead. Ian blushed a bright red.

After a while, King spoke, “They want us to trade zyudenchi for the others. I can go try to trade and attempt to save the others.”

“Take me, I’ll hold onto the zyudenchi. I might not be able to see well, but I will protect them.”

Daigo nodded, “Alright. But you better not get hurt.”

Ian chuckled slightly before standing and slowly moving toward Daigo’s voice.

After they arrived, Daigo yelled, “We brought the zyudenchi! Let them go.”

“Hand them over first.” 

“Equal trade,” King answered.

King nudged Ian forward slightly and he began walking toward the monster’s voice. King went to get the others free, yelling at Ian, “I got them!” 

Ian nodded and turned quickly, trying to run.

He soon tripped, the monster laughing coldly. “You thought you could get away with them?” 

Ian pushed himself up on his knees. Daigo shouted a warning, but he wasn’t fast enough as the monster slashed at his back, slicing through his leather jacket to the skin.

Ian groaned and fell back to the ground. He wanted to shoot at the monster, but if he shot too wildly, he could hit the team. A hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him up, “I’ll be taking him and the zyudenchi.”

“You’re not going anywhere with him,” Daigo growled.

Ian focused on the voice and moved quickly. He reached into his pocket then threw the zyudenchi back to King before slamming himself into the body holding him. 

Ian fell back as his wrist was dropped. A foot soon stepped on his chest, forcing the air from his lungs. He struggled to breathe and to fight the monster atop of him but he felt everything going dark.

The last thing he heard was his name shouted by his friends, before the world went black.

He woke slowly, blinking eyes open and trying to look around. His vision was far from perfect but he could see a bit more than just shadows.

“You’re up,” King said softly.

“You kept the zyudenchi safe?”

“Yeah. But didn’t I tell you not to get hurt?”

Ian chuckled, “Kind of hard not to when you can’t see your opponent.”

“Can you see me now?”

“Not entirely, but you’re definitely you and not just a shadow.”

King smiled, “Once your head heals a bit more you’ll be back to your perfect aim.”

Ian nodded with a smile.

“Until then, though, you’re stuck with me.”

“And what if I don’t want you to leave even after I can see?”

Daigo smirked, “Is that so? I guess I can stick around for you.”

Ian grinned and was about to speak when Daigo pulled him in for a kiss. 

When they parted, Daigo admitted, “I’ve wanted to do that for a while but couldn’t find the right time.”

Ian laughed lightly, “Anytime would have been fine.”

Daigo chuckled and pulled him in for another.


End file.
